Cop Car
by CeCeDanielle
Summary: Beth barely knows Daryl Dixon, the mysterious man that has been working for her father on the farm. She decides to go with him after a fight with her father. Listened to Sam Hunt's, "Cop Car", and thought of my favorite couple. Its a songfic and a oneshot! Please read and review!


**Author's Note: Hello again, guys! Here's a new one I have been thinking about for a few weeks. Every time I hear this song, I can't help but picture Beth and Daryl in this situation. It's a song called "Cop Car" by Sam Hunt. The lyrics belong solely to him, it's just simply a song fic! **

Daryl Dixon began working for Hershel Greene about three months ago just helping out on the farm, fixing whatever was needed. Hershel was getting older and needed some help, so he decided to hire Daryl and give him a fresh start. Daryl was a very shy, closed off person so he didn't really interact much with the family. He couldn't help his eyes from drifting to the youngest Greene from time to time. She had just graduated high school, she was barely 18. Beth, he knew her name. The others didn't stick with him, he was never good with names.

Hershel had asked him to stay after dark to finish up a few things, and he didn't mind at all. It was extra money he knew he could definitely use.

"You can't control my life, dad!" He heard shouting come from inside the house. Daryl was never one to eavesdrop, but he was interested. So he stood still, hiding in the moonlight.

"Bethany Greene! You come back here right now, young lady!" He heard Hershel shout. He then heard the screen door slam behind her and saw the beautiful blonde stomp down the front steps.

He waited a few seconds before walking upon her, seeing her leaned against the tree in the front yard. He noticed she was crying.

"Ya ok?" Daryl asked her, careful not to startle her.

It didn't work however, Beth still jumped at the sound of his voice. She quickly tried to wipe her tears to hide that she had been crying.

"Um, yeah. I'm good." Beth replied not wanting to sound like a little spoiled girl who had gotten a scolding. That was the last thing she wanted Daryl to see her as. She had been looking his way for the past three months of him working for her father. She wanted him to notice her, but also knew there was no way in hell he would. He was at least 10 years older than her.

"Here," Daryl said while handing her his handkerchief to wipe her tears on.

Beth took it gratefully and thanked him.

"Rough night?" Daryl asked her.

"You could say that. I just don't want to go back in there and face him. I hate fighting with my dad, but I don't want to back down from this one." Beth replied after letting out a slow shaky breath.

"Come on," Daryl said while walking to his truck.

"Where are we going?" Beth asked following him. She barely knew this guy, but she couldn't help but feel intrigued. She wanted to know more.

He opened his truck door open for her to get in, "Let's jus' say I know a place that will take yer mind off thangs." He smiled.

Beth returned the smile and got into the truck. He closed the door behind her and ran around to the driver's side. He started up the truck and peeled out of the driveway. Her father would be pissed when they returned, but he didn't care.

Daryl kept looking over at her and stealing glances during the ride. She kept looking over at him, too. They caught each other's eyes and immediately looked the other way. Both way too shy to keep eye contact.

_We drove right past_

_That no trespassing sign_

_We sat on the tailgate_

_And watched the planes take off_

"Daryl, it says no trespassing," Beth started to protest.

"And?" Daryl questioned her, challenging her.

"We could get in loads of trouble!" Beth explained.

"So what, girl? Ya thank ya can't bend the rules a bit every once in a while? He doesn't control yer life, remember?" Daryl argued.

Beth blushed, but decided to take on the challenge. "Alright, Mr. Dixon, let's go."

Daryl smiled at her. He knew she never did anything reckless, or to break the rules in any way. She was a good girl, too good for him. She was the straight a's, cheerleader type. The type that avoided him when he was in school. Beth was different.

They parked the truck and got out. She met him at the back and he let down the tailgate. They both sat down on the tailgate and watched the planes take off into the air. Daryl had been right, she did feel better. She wasn't sure whether it was the place he took her to, or just being with him.

"So, ya wanna talk 'bout yer fight with yer dad?" Daryl asked.

She sighed, "I wanted to go to this party. A farewell party. I didn't get to go to the graduation party with my friends, so I really wanted to go to this one. He doesn't want me to be around drinking. He thinks I'm too young. I just graduated for fucks sake, I should be able to make my own decisions!"

Daryl chuckled at her cursing. He never knew something could sound so beautiful coming from a mouth so innocent. Before he could respond, they saw blue lights flashing and the sirens. Beth's eyes got wide, and she jumped off the tailgate.

_We thought we had all night _

_There was no need to rush_

_That's when those cops_

_Came pullin' up_

_And I thought _

_Man, ain't this some shit_

"Daryl, come on! We can run! Let's get into your truck and make a run for it!" Beth yelled.

"Ya crazy, girl?! Even I ain't that insane!" Daryl told her, "I'm already gon' be in enough shit with yer dad for taking ya out without his permission."

"I thought you wanted me to bend the rules a little, Mr. Dixon?" Beth asked batting her eyes flirtatiously.

_Your daddy's gonna kill me_

_But if I survive tonight_

_I wouldn't change one thing_

_Baby, yeah_

_I know it sounds crazy _

_But there was somethin' bout the way_

_The blue lights were shinin'_

_Bringin' out the freedom in your eyes_

_I was too busy watching you_

_Going wild child_

_To be worried about going to jail _

_You were thinking that_

_Running for it_

_Would make a good story_

_I was thinking you were crazy as hell_

_And you were so innocent_

_But you were stealing my heart_

_I fell in love in the back of a cop car _

"Stay where you are!" The officers shouted.

Daryl jumped off the tailgate and stood beside Beth. They both put their hands up, and looked at each other giggling.

"I'm officer Rick Grimes, and this is Officer Shane Walsh. You wanna tell us what the hell you think you're doing here?" He stood with his hands on his hips.

"We were just watching the planes take off, we weren't doing anything wrong." Beth explained.

Officer Walsh looked at Beth. "I know you. You're Hershel Greene's daughter, aren't you? He know you're out here with this man?"

Beth nodded and looped arms with Daryl. "He's my boyfriend."

"Please turn around and put your hands behind your back," Officer Grimes told her.

"Are you arresting us?!" Beth asked, trying to hide the fact that she was freaking out inside. Her father was going to kill her.

"Just detaining you so we can search the vehicle. We'll decide what to do from there." Officer Walsh replied as he handcuffed Daryl as well.

"You know.. We could just get back in the truck and drive off. I swear we weren't meaning to trespass. I didn't know, I swear. No one has to know about this." Beth said sweetly.

The officers rolled their eyes, "Nice try, blondie. Watch your head." Officer Grimes was the one to place her in the backseat of the cop car. Officer Walsh placed Daryl on the other side.

"Well do you at least have a light? I want to have a smoke." Beth smarted off. The officer slammed the door in her face in frustration. Daryl couldn't help but laugh. He laughed, and he couldn't stop laughing. She soon joined in.

_Man, they weren't playin' _

_They sure threw those cuffs on quick_

_You tried to sweet talk 'em_

_They didn't fall for it_

_But I did_

_You were on the left_

_I was on the right_

_I knew you didn't smoke _

_When you asked him for a light _

_And I laughed _

_He got mad and slammed the door_

_Your daddy's gonna kill me_

_But if I survive tonight_

_I wouldn't change one thing_

_Baby, yeah_

_I know it sounds crazy _

_But there was somethin' bout the way_

_The blue lights were shinin'_

_Bringin' out the freedom in your eyes_

_I was too busy watching you_

_Going wild child _

_To be worried about going to jail _

_You were thinking that_

_Running for it_

_Would make a good story_

_I was thinking you were crazy as hell_

_And you were so innocent_

_But you were stealing my heart_

_I fell in love in the back of a cop car_

_Side by side_

_And locked in tight_

_They were takin' their time_

_But we didn't mind_

_We talked_

_And we laughed_

_We sat real close_

_By the time they let us go_

_I was already gone_

"I'm really glad you brought me here." Beth said softly. She sat as close as she could to him. She was drawn to him, and she couldn't help herself.

"Mhmm, me too. So boyfriend, eh?" Daryl replied lost in her big blue eyes.

"Oh you know you liked it! This kind of thing always happen when people are with you?" Beth asked giggling struggling against the handcuffs.

Daryl laughed, "What can I say? I've always been tha rule breaker." He would never admit to her that she was right. He had liked that she called him her boyfriend.

"I never thought in my life I'd be in the back of a cop car in handcuffs! You're going down for this one, Dixon!" She joked.

"I think your daddy's gon' take care of that for ya," Daryl replied.

"I'll take care of my dad, don't worry about him. He is all bark and no bite." She smiled.

"I don't know about ya, but ain't wantin' to be tha first to figure out tha bite," Daryl said and that sent Beth into a fit of giggles.

"You're afraid of my dad? It's alright, your secret's safe with me." Beth whispered. Her voice had gone soft when she saw the way he was looking at her.

Beth leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. The officers were taken a bit longer than usual. He leaned his head against hers, taking inthe smell of her hair.

Before long, the door opened and the officers helped them step out.

"Y'all learn y'all's lesson?" The officers asked while taking the cuffs off their wrists.

"Yes sir," Beth saluted Officer Grimes and then smirked at Daryl.

"We're letting you go this time, but let this be a warning. We won't tell your daddy about this." Officer Walsh replied.

Beth and Daryl walked to the truck and climbed in. On the way back to the Greene farm, Daryl contemplated their night and conversation. He was pretty sure he had fallen hard for the youngest Greene. How she felt about him was a mystery. He was afraid to ask, afraid to feel, afraid to get his hopes up. Girls like her didn't give him the time of day.

They pulled up to the Greene house, and Beth leaned over once she had taken off her seatbelt.

"Thank you, Daryl. I do feel better. And for the record, I wouldn't have wanted to be with anyone else in the back of that cop car. You bring out the rebel in me," Beth smirked.

Daryl wanted so badly to kiss her. He was so close to her, he could feel her breath, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want to be rejected. Beth waited a few seconds before leaning in and giving him a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight, Mr. Dixon" Beth smiled her dazzling smile that made Daryl go weak in his knees.

"Goodnight, wild child," he replied as she walked back into the house. He waited until the door closed before he finally backed out of the driveway.

_But there was somethin' bout the way_

_The blue lights were shinin'_

_Bringin' out the freedom in your eyes_

_I was too busy watching you_

_Going wild child _

_To be worried about going to jail _

_You were thinking that_

_Running for it_

_Would make a good story_

_I was thinking you were crazy as hell_

_And you were so innocent_

_But you were stealing my heart_

_I fell in love in the back of a cop car _

**So, what did y'all think? Ya like it? Hate it? Please review!**


End file.
